Color Shop
The Color Shop is a subsection of the Vehicle Modification system found in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. As the name suggests, the Color Shop is where players can alter the color of their vehicles. All sections of the Color Shop have a Custom color option to go with the preset colors. Paint Job The Paint Job section allows players to change the color of the vehicle's body. The player may choose from five different types of paint, each of which has a number of preset colors. The preset colors are all free while the custom color options cost $1000 each. The paint types are: * Matte - A dull, shineless type of paint. This is available from the start. * Gloss - A bright, vibrant type of paint. This is available from the start. * Metallic - A very shiny type of paint. This is available from the start. * Pearlescent - A glossy type of paint that shifts between two colors. This becomes available after defeating Vanessa the second time. Choosing a custom color requires choosing two colors from the palette. * Color Shift - A deep, glossy type of paint that shifts between multiple colors. This becomes available after defeating Roy. Choosing a custom color requires choosing five colors from the palette. Despite involving two and five colors, custom Pearlescent and Color Shift colors still cost $1000 like the other types. The Pearlescent and Color Shift paint types are not available in the Playstation Portable version of the game. Window Tinting ' Window Tinting' allows the player to change the color of the vehicle's windows. This section has four preset colors (black, blue, red, and green) and a custom color option. . Rims The Rims section is where players can change the color of the vehicle's rims. Aftermarket rims are not required for this section and stock rims may be recolored. There are five preset colors (chrome, gold, copper, blue, and brass) and a custom color option. Certain models of rim also have the option to recolor the Inserts, or non-metal parts of the rim. Those have five preset colors (black, white, red, blue, green) and a custom color option. Brake Calipers The Brake Calipers section allows players to recolor the vehicle's brake calipers. There are five preset colors (black, white, red, blue, green) and a custom color option. Exhaust The Exhaust section allows players to recolor the vehicle's exhaust pipe and tip. An aftermarket exhaust is not required and a stock exhaust may be used. There are five preset colors (chrome, gold, copper, blue, brass) and a custom color option. Neon The Neon section allows players to upgrade their vehicles with neon underglow. Unlike the other sections of the Color Shop, the preset colors are not free and cost $250 each. The custom color option costs $1000 as usual. The preset colors are white, red, blue, and green. Aside from choosing the color of the neon, the player may also choose the frequency of the neon's flashes. Not choosing this option keeps the neon broadcasting steadily. A glitch occurred in which if the player bought a colored neon that costs $250, the other neons that were not bought would become listed as purchased. This glitch was fixed in the Remix version of the game. Nitrous The Nitrous section allows the player to change the color of the exhaust flames when Nitrous is used. There are four preset colors (orange, red, blue, and green) and a custom color option. Trim The Trim section allows players to recolor the chrome parts of the bodywork. This option is not available for Tuners and most Exotics. (The Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR is an exception.) There are five preset colors (chrome, gold, copper, blue, and brass) and a custom color option. HUD The HUD section allows players to recolor the game's Head's Up Display, the speedometer, tachometer, nitrous charges, and special charges. There are six preset colors (orange, white, green, blue, red, yellow) and a custom color option. Category:Midnight Club 3 Category:Midnight Club Los Angeles